List of Players by Role/Profession
'''Combat''' *''' Brawler - 20 Players ''' *Absent Greymatter - Future Fencer *BigStrong McLargeBuff - Future TKM/Fencer/Pistoleer *Blackball Gantz - Future Swordsman *Broxis Muceroi - Future Teras Kasi *Chippy Tarish - Brawler/Scout *Crowley - Swordsman *Daigo Krulle - Pikeman *Dolthin Erid - Future Swordsman *Guts - Future Swordsman/Fencer *Jagi Nosk - Future Teras Kasi *Littlefoot - Brawler *Lokksnek Busskish - Brawler/Artisan/Future Merchant *Nezek - Teras Kasi/Doctor/Scout *Rakanishu - Scout / Marksman / Brawler (Future Smuggler) *Rhuhas Lechuga - Future Teras Kasi *Violence Buttcrack - Future Fencer *Watou Oni - Future Teras Kasi *Zangeif Husbando - Future Teras Kasi *Zaok Foquo - Future Teras Kasi * Total # of Teras Kasi: 8/20 - 40% * Total # of Fencers: 4/20 - 20% * Total # of Swordsmen: 4/20 - 20% * Total # of Pikemen: 1/20 - 5% * Total # of Undecided: 3/20 - 15% *''' Marksman - 56 Players ''' *Alkaios Tevinter - Marksman *Andov Scotsmann - Future Commando *Argos - Ranger/Rifleman *BigStrong McLargeBuff - Future TKM/Fencer/Pistoleer *Bipa - Marksman *Brag Mio - Marksman *Caiphas Cain - Pistoleer/ Future Squad Leader *Decessus Angelo - Marksman/Future Bounty Hunter/Scout *Ellias Hordir - Marksman/Scout *Exiis Binokrex - Pistoleer/Bounty Hunter/Smuggler *Farxis Muceroi - Ranger/Pistoleer *Fex Vun - Smuggler *Fre Oolong - Smuggler *Galak Fyyar- Bounty Hunter/Pistoleer *Gattsu Shihtzu - Future Rifleman *Gyle Boreal - Marksman *Haruspex - Master Pistoleer/Bounty Hunter/Medic/Novice Brawler *Hev Trissk - Master Marksman/Master Artisan *Jaey Orlik - Marksman *Jinxbakka - Future Carbineer *Jeln Forntra - Scout/Marksman/Rifleman/Ranger with a touch of Medic *Kato McKetamine - Future Pistoleer/Smuggler *Krom One - Smuggler *Kumo Rada - Marksman/Future Bounty Hunter *Kurtz Marlo - Smuggler *Luuq Steele - Future Pistoleer *Mac-Lovin - Future Pistoleer/Smuggler *Mission Vae - Future Pistoleer/Future Commando *MrPibbles - Ranger/Rifleman *Neeling Aamawa - Marksman *Neyro - Pistoleer/Maybe Combat Medic *Oxar Azem - Combat Medic/Carbineer *Parry Freestrider - Pistoleer *Rakanishu - Scout /Future Smuggler/Brawler *Ricard Martell - Marksman/Artisan *Rikard Flavius - Marksman *Rranzok Sylias - Future Bounty Hunter *Rossiyskaya Imperiya - Future Rifleman *Rydia - Pistoleer/Smuggler/Scout *Seamo Gleriv - Future Smuggler *Sripreia Mundi - Marksman *Sanev Khan - Ranger + Squad Leader/Rifleman *Steakumz Farcaster - Marksman *Swagum Fishman (The Crawling Fishman) - Marksman/Future Bounty Hunter *Tarkus Stardweller - Glorious Squad Leader, Rifleman *Timmo Graham - Marksman *Tyrn Andqus - Future Rifleman *Veyna Qual'Inar - Future Bounty Hunter/Pistoleer/Rifleman *Vixiv Surbrus - Bounty Hunter/[???] *Volborg - Marksman *Wanoo Swadum - Marksman *Xeek Patawah - Novice Smuggler/Novice Pistoleer *Ymir Helix - Marksman/Future Bounty Hunter *Zedrin - Combat Medic/Carbineer *Ziven Xarotis - Novice Smuggler * Total # of Bounty Hunters: 9/55 - 16% * Total # of Carbineers: 3/55 - 5.5% * Total # of Commandos: 2/55 - 4% * Total # of Medics: 4/55 - 7.3% * Total # of Pistoleers: 15/55 - 28% * Total # of Rangers: 5/55 - 9% * Total # of Riflemen: 9/55 - 16% * Total # of Smugglers: 13/55 - 24% * Total # of Squad Leaders: 3/55 - 5.5% * Total # of Undecided: 15/55 - 28% Total Combat Players *Adon Cinn - Medic *Alkaios Tevinter - Marksman *Andov Scotsmann - Marksman/Hopeful eventual Commando *Argos - Ranger/Rifleman *BigStrong McLargeBuff - Future TKM/Fencer/Pistoleer *Bipa - Marksman *Blackball Gantz - Brawler/Future Swordsman *Brag Mio - Marksman *Broxis Muceroi - Brawler/Future Teras Kasi *Caiphas Cain - Pistoleer/ Future Squad Leader *Chippy Tarish - Brawler/Scout *Daigo Krulle - Pikeman *Decessus Angelo - Marksman/Future Bounty Hunter / Scout/Beast Handler *Dolthin Erid - Brawler/Future Swordsman *Ellias Hordir - Marksman/Scout *Exiis Binokrex - Pistoleer/Bounty Hunter/Smuggler *Farxis Muceroi - Scout/Pistoleer > Ranger *Fex Vun - Smuggler *Fre Oolong - Marksman->smuggler *Galak Fyyar- Marksman/Future Bounty Hunter *Guts - Future Swordsman/Fencer *Gyle Boreal - Marksman *Haruspex - Master Pistoleer/Bounty Hunter/Medic/Novice Brawler *Hev Trissk - Master Marksman/Master Artisan *Jacidi Uwryij - Scout *Jagi Nosk - Brawler/Future Teras Kasi *Jeln Forntra - Scout/Marksman/Rifleman/Ranger with a touch of Medic *Jinxbakka - Marksman/Future Carbineer *Kato McKetamine - Future Pistoleer/Smuggler *Krom One - Smuggler *Kumo Rada - Marksman/Future Bounty Hunter *Kurtz Marlo - Marksman -> Smuggler *Lewdos Thoughts - Scout *Littlefoot - Brawler *Lokksnek Busskish - Brawler/Artisan/Future Merchant *Luuq Steele - Marksman > Future Pistoleer or BM. Or something. *Mission Vae - Marksman > future pistoleer/commando *Malverk Dearheart - Weaponsmith *MrPibbles - Scout/Marskman > Ranger/Rifleman *Neeling Aamawa - Marksman *Nen Odoy - Medic *Neyro - Pistoleer/maybe CM *Oxar Azem - Combat Medic/Carbineer *Parry Freestrider - Pistoleer *Nezek - Teras Kasi/Doctor/Scout *Rakanishu - Scout / Marksman / Brawler (Future Smuggler) *Ricard Martell - Marksman/Artisan *Rikard Flavius - Marksman *Rhuhas Lechuga - Future TK *Rranzok Sylias - Bounty Hunter *Rossiyskaya Imperiya - Marksman/Future Rifleman *Rydia - Pistoleer/Smuggler/Scout *Seamo Gleriv - Marksman (Future Smuggler) *Sripreia Mundi - Marksman *Sanev Khan - Ranger + Squad Leader/Rifleman *Steakumz Farcaster - Marksmam *Swagum Fishman (The Crawling Fishman) - Aspiring Bounty Hunter *Tarkus Stardweller - Glorious Squad Leader *Timmo Graham - Marksman *Tyrn Andqus - Marksman/Future Rifleman *Vanye Entreri - Carabineer/Bounty Hunter *Vinde Iysull - Scout *Violence Buttcrack - Brawler/Future Fencer *Vivi - Scout *Viw Equep - Novice Scout *Vixiv Surbrus - Bounty Hunter/[???] *Volborg - Marksman *Wanoo Swadum - Marksman *Watou Oni - Unarmed/Future TKM *Xeek Patawah - Novice Smuggler/Novice Pistoleer *Ymir Helix - Marksman/Future Bounty Hunter *Zangeif Husbando - Brawler *Zaok Foquo - Brawler/Future TKM *Zedrin - Combat Medic/Carbineer *Zorul Eba - Scout '''Crafting''' *Ajuwrew Comeik - Artisan/Scout *Alois Schicklgruber - Artisan/Medic *Alleluliah - Artisan/Future Weaponsmith *Aryeh Taschberg - Artisan/Future Armorsmith *Bajatal Queshevsa - Artisan/Weaponsmith/Armorsmith *Baol Shur - Artisan/Chef *Brunas - Architect/Armorsmith/later Shipwright *Dex Uzoi - Artisan / Future Weaponsmith *Dominico Kazra - Artisan (future architect/tailor) *Duden Broheimer - Artisan/ Future Weaponsmith *Eail - Medic/ Future Doctor/Dentist *Eiella - TKA / Armorsmith *Evau - Medic/Artisan *Fao Zebeki - Artisan *Focka Bocka - Armorsmith *Foloi Gewuek - Tailor *Horatio McCallister - Artisan *Imin Xismu - Artisan --> Architect/Chef/Merchant *Jazzy McFields - Artisan/Armorsmith/Doctor *Jesucristo - Artisan *kawaii uguu - Medic/Doctor *Kazahael - Artisan/Wealthy Jew *Kerby Hor - Artisan/Future Architect/Future Droid Engineer *Marco Winters - Chef/Merchant/Tailor *Maxie Menup - Marksman/Future Weaponsmith *Moko Bebrop - Chef/Smuggler *Moneybags Doshmaker - Future Armoursmith *Minti Klitheroe - Artisan/Future Tailor *Pol Makov - Artisan (future Architect) *p'Trek Xuereb - Master Artisan, making swoops then maybe weapon/armor? *Regie Fils-Aime - Master Artisan/Future Armorsmith/Future Weaponsmith (will do DE when the time comes) *Rostran Targo - Tailor *Ruckshu Bastio - Medic / Artisan ( Future Doctor / Tailor ) *Slapchop - master artisan (possibly going weaponsmith) *Wooloo - Artisan (Novice Weaponsmith) *Taymi Tana - Aspiring Tailor/Fencer *Tyrone - Medic/Artisan *Uwex Ifouza - Weaponsmith / Architect *Velkos - Doctor/Architect *Yortal Servot - Master Artisan *Zaph Style - Medic/future Doctor '''Social''' *Breesyek Xuswewa - Entertainer/Dancer *Ephe - Entertainer/Musician *Gabe Newell - Politician *Kaylin - Dancer/Future-Doctor *Kluc Clyo - Musician/Future-Smuggler *Lazaris Threefingers - Musician / Master musician *Mac-Lovin - Future Merchant / Future Smuggler / Owner of "The Crack House" in BK *Nov Kisoe - Entertainer/Musician *Odepu Degryocu - Musician *Stocking - Dancer/Expensive-Whore/Future-Fencer/Future-Image Designer *Strelic Drewa- Entertainer/Aspiring Musician/Smuggler *Junoda Anoehaic - Entertainer/Future Musician/Future Dancer '''Undecided'''